Hold My Hand
by mascyanz
Summary: CHAP 6 IS UP! Hermione already has a boyfriend, Harry. but she saw Harry cheating to her.Hermione finds sanctuary by writing in her diary in her fave place,the lake,unfortunately also the fave place of Draco.will she still accept Harry or will she learn t
1. Unrecognized

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, swear. If we do, then we would be the happiest _Homo sapiens_ living in this world.

HOLD MY HAND

Chapter 1: UNRECOGNIZED

"So Pansy and you are all alone in your rest house this whole vacation?" asked Vincent Crabbe still chewing his chocolate frog.

"What is shocking about that, Vince? He already dated 60 of the school girl's population and you're shocked because he is with a girl for just two months." Blaise said that while staring at his blonde friend just walking in front of him.

Draco Malfoy turned around to face his friends with an angry face. "Will you stop talking about her!"

'_That stupid girl, I've expected to have a good vacation. She ruined it. She is so irritating but I can't disagree with my parents. I'll just disappoint father.'_ He thought angrily.

Then BUMP! Draco hit something and a book fell, with a loud thump, on the ground.

He looked at the person in front of him. It's a girl with beautiful brown hair that has soft curls at the end. He picked the book up. "Will you please be careful." Trying to recognize her. _'Who is she? I think I never dated her before…'_

"I'm sorry it's my fault. I shouldn't be reading while walking. I'm very ---"

She looked closely at the boy in front of her. _'Wait a minute…is he really…'_

"MALFOY?!"

"Granger! You bookworm! Next time, if you want to bump on somebody choose those who have the same blood like yours, MUDBLOOD! Look, you already ruined my robes even before we got to school!"

Draco threw the book at her direction and moved on. His companions followed him while still having mocking smiles on their faces.

"What a big brat." Said Hermione picking her book. _'He will never change. But… something is weird. He told me to be careful before the "mudblood" thingy. Maybe he didn't recognize me. Whatever…'_

Ron Weasley was reading his Quidditch magazine while her sister was busy fixing her hair and looking at the levitating mirror in front of her when the door of the compartment opened. Ron glanced at the door's direction. "Sorry, this is already full we're just waiting for some of our friends." Said Ron looking again to the magazine. "Sorry Ron but I don't like any jokes right now." The Weasleys turned to the girl who is just closing door.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Hermione?!" Ron said, confused. _'What the heck?!'_

Hermione looked at him; "Will you stop it Ron. My day is already awful, don't make it worst."

'_That stupid Malfoy!'_

"Mione, why are you so angry?" asked Ginny with concern on her face.

" I bumped into a prat and talked to me as if he didn't recognized me." She suddenly spoke, now turning to her friend, Ginny.

"Hermione Granger?" asked Ron, still in the state of shock.

"What now, Ronald?" she asked, rounding on Ron.

Ron folded his magazine and continually stared at her face. _'Oh no! she is really Hermione. Wait till Harry sees her…'_

Ginny knows exactly what her brother is thinking. Hermione did change a lot and someone might still not know about the relationship between Harry and Hermione.

"What do you mean? Did someone asked you out?" whispering to her friend so her brother won't hear.

"Hey you two, why whisper? You don't want me to know or is it Harry who shouldn't know?" commented Ron with a big smile on his face.

The door just opened wide. "Did I just hear my name?" asked a boy with eyeglasses, messy hair and green eyes.

"Harry!" said Ron "What a good timing you got there!" hugging his friend in a manly way.

Hermione stood up and greeted Harry. "Hi Harry"

"Hermione! Is that really you?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

Harry Potter hugged the brown-haired girl tight. "I've missed you so much." He whispered soft on her ears. "I really didn't recognize you."

'_Damn! She's so beautiful…' _he said to himself as he let go of her.

Draco POV

'_Is that really Granger? I can't believe it she changed a lot, she's very beautiful. I didn't recognize her…'_

"Hello, earth to Draco?" said Blaise waving his hand in front of Draco's face. _'What the heck is he thinking?'_ Draco is still staring at the ceiling of their compartment.

'_Even though she changed her blood will never…'_ Draco thought to himself, confused. _'She's still a mudblood…'_

"Hey Draco!" shouted Goyle.

"What!" exclaimed Draco.

"You're not listening and you should be because it's your expertise, you know." commented Blaise.

"Yeah, right. It's about GIRLS," said Goyle while rubbing his hands together. "We are talking about the first girls we're going to date this year."

"We want those kind of 'never been kissed and never been touched' but they are sure hard to find." said Crabbe. _'Because you already dated them first'_ he thought savagely.

"So do have any prospect already?" asked the blonde boy.

"Blaise have!" replied the two other boys.

"Who's the lucky girl?" asked Draco, smirking. "Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." replied Blaise in a sneering manner.

"The girl you just bumped a while ago. She dated only a few and selected guys so I think she's a perfect prospect this year."

"What?! Are you serious?" said Draco. "She's a mudblood."

"I know but I'm just going to date her, not marry her, unless you don't want me to." A confuse reply from Blaise.

"Why Draco, is she your prospect this year?" asked Blaise.

"Of course not. Never." Draco immediately replied. He turned his eyes away from his friends by staring to the ceiling again.

"But some rumors say that Potter and Granger are together now." Goyle said searching for some food in Crabbe's bag. Draco turned to his friend Goyle with disbelief in his face.

'_What the heck?!…Potter is not even that good looking. He's just famous…' _he said silently to himself.

"So…Potter and Granger. Okay, that's it. I'll have Granger this year." Draco said suddenly.

"W---what?! Wait! You just said that she will never be your prospect and now you decided that she would be your next target? You're so unfair!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Sorry, Blaise. But I really want to annoy Potter as much as I could." He replied with a smirk on his face. "This year is going to be much more interesting, you'll see."

And that is our first chap. Thank you for reading this story and please do R&R. We think it's really a miracle that we finished this first chappie because it's hard to make a plot and type this chap with so much to do…memorize the periodic table…ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Well…bye!

mascyanz…


	2. Phase One Begins

We're here again for the next chap of Hold My Hand. Sorry if we didn't update for the past few days. And maybe we can't update again next week, we're not really sure…we will be so busy then. We hope that you'll like the story better as we upload the next chaps okay? Please R&R.

Mascyanz

HOLD MY HAND

Chapter 2- PHASE ONE BEGINS

FLASHBACK

"But some rumors say that Potter and Granger are together now." Goyle said searching for some food in Crabbe's bag. Draco turned to his friend Goyle with disbelief in his face.

'_What the heck?!…Potter is not even that good looking. He's just famous…' _he said silently to himself.

"So…Potter and Granger. Okay, that's it. I'll have Granger this year." Draco said suddenly.

"W---what?! Wait! You just said that she will never be your prospect and now you decided that she would be your next target? You're so unfair!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Sorry, Blaise. But I really want to annoy Potter as much as I could." He replied with a smirk on his face. "This year is going to be much more interesting, you'll see."

END FLASHBACK

"That was a really long sorting ceremony." Ron groaned as the golden plates were loaded with a variation of food. He started to get as many as he can and started to stuff them in his mouth.

"Manners, Ron. You look as if you haven't eaten for years!" Hermione said as she looked at her friend.

"Really Hermione…Just mind your own business, will you?" Ron answered between mouthful of mashed potato.

"I just want you to shut up while eating!"

"Fine!"

Hermione turned to Harry. "Would you like some steak Harry?"

"It's okay I'll get it." was his answer.

And they started to load their stomach with foods and drink. After the feast they proceeded to their dormitories and rested themselves for tomorrow's classes.

Harry woke up and went down to the common room to find Hermione reading a book waiting for him.

"Morning Hermione!" he greeted as he walked towards her.

"Good morning!"

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he looked around the common room for any sign of a redheaded person.

"He already went to breakfast with Ginny. Would you like to go now too?" Hermione said, standing up and stuffing her book in the school bag.

"Okay."

They walked to the Great Hall hand in hand when they saw Draco heading towards their direction. Obviously, he was finished eating and he's going to their first class, Herbology.

"HHWW, huh, Potter and Granger? How sweet." Draco greeted in a singsong voice looking at them with a smirk on his face.

The three of them stooped and just looked at each other: Harry and Hermione with pure hatred to Draco and Draco looking at the two of them with an annoying look.

"HHWW? What do you mean by that Malfoy?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"Well…it simply means 'Holding Hands While Walking' Potter. Don't you know that? Shame on you. So, got to hurry. I got other important things to attend to." He winked at Hermione and by that he walked away in his usual manner.

"He's just so…_annoying!!!_ Couldn't he just shut his mouth for once?" Hermione said irritably. And in the same time she felt uneasy. She saw a different glitter in Malfoy's eye that is somewhat malicious.

"Just ignore him, Mione. He's been like that since birth. He can't change. Ever since our first year, he's been the same _'excreta'_.

(A/N: hey! We just want all you reading this fic that the word 'excreta' means shit. We just put it here somekinda scientifically. We learned it in our Health subject! )

They continued on their way to the Great Hall and there, they saw Ginny and Ron on the Gryffindor table. They seem to be fighting on something.

"Hey! What's up? Why are you two bickering at each other?" Hermione asked confused.

"Uhh…It's nothing." They both answered. But there must be something-fishy going on.

And what would be the thing or topic they're fighting on? Hmmm… I wonder…

Challenge: Wanna guess? Here's the question:

What's Ron and Ginny been fighting about?

Who are the three people concerned?

Answer these questions by reviewing this story or you may e-mail us: 

Well, you know the usual prize…a sneak peak (is the spelling correct? Only…I'm not sure if it is…hehehe) on the next chaps of this story. If you answer one question correctly, we will e-mail you the next chap (chap3). If you answer both questions correctly, we will e-mail you the next two chaps (chap 3&4).

Okay? The game starts now!

mascyanz


	3. Phase One Continues

Sorry if we took a very long time to update this story. We don't have much time, we are really, really busy…

Sorry but no one won the challenge we gave. The answers to the questions are 1. Ron and Ginny fighting if they are going to tell Hermione that Harry was cheating on her 2. The three people concerned are Harry, Hermione and Cho.

So that's it. Please RR. thanks

Mascyanz

Chapter 3- PHASE ONE CONTINUES…

FLASHBACK

They continued on their way to the Great Hall and there, they saw Ginny and Ron on the Gryffindor table. They seem to be fighting on something.

"Hey! What's up? Why are you two bickering at each other?" Hermione asked confused.

"Uhh…It's nothing." They both answered. But there must be something-fishy going on.

END FLASHBACK

"You're going to make your own Amarqura potion," said Professor Snape in his famous husky voice. "Can anyone explain the effects of this potion when given or drunk?"

And to no one's surprise, Hermione raised her hand, missing Harry's ear for a few millimeters. Professor Snape called her in a boring voice.

"When given to a pair, they will have a heated argument even about very small things. So someone will have to give the antidote before they kill each other."

Some students laughed at the last statement but were silenced by Snape's glare.

"There is nothing funny there Miss Brown." He said looking venomously at the other Gryffindor students. "This potion requires freshly picked ingredients. I've already asked the headmaster to allow us to get the needed materials in the Forbidden Forest."

Upon hearing this, a little commotion was made by the 6th year students consisting of Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Quiet." said irritatingly by the professor.

"You will also work on this potion by pair." He already started pointing students in every direction. "Potter and Bulstrode, Weasley and Crabbe… … … Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy!"

Harry and Ron gasp as they look at Hermione then to Malfoy.

'_Poor Hermione!'_

"Any more questions?" asked Snape. "I also liked to request that your partners should be still whole and alive after class hour." Intentionally looking at Harry and Ron.

The class went outside of the castle. Snape left them with some reminders then went to the headmaster's office for a meeting when Hermione just felt strong hands grab her wrist.

"Will you hurry up, Granger!" commanded Draco without looking at her. "We have many things to find."

Hermione was shocked but she tried to struggle and stop the boy that is dragging her. "Let go of me!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Get your hands of her!" from a familiar voice.

"Hey Potter." replied Draco still not letting go of Hermione.

"I told you, let her go," said Harry taking his wand out.

"Why should I? Don't you know mudblood here is my partner." Draco's hold of Hermione tightens. Hermione let out a moan.

"I don't care. You're hurting her." Harry pointed his wand in Draco's direction.

"Oh sorry Potter, I almost forgot you and Granger are already together. I was just confused because the last time I saw you at Hogsmeade, you're _snogging_ Cho Chang," said Draco.

Hermione saw Harry's expression change. "Harry, don't worry about me. I can handle Malfoy and Dean is already waiting for you. Bye, see you later."

Now the situation is the other way around. Hermione is now dragging Draco away from Harry. They reached the edge of the clearing and then Hermione stopped.

"Tell me Malfoy, why do you need to open such a topic." Said Hermione facing the blonde boy.

"He's irritating and we still need to do many things." replied Draco.

"But why tell a lie? Or you could at least let me go so that he'll stop following us!" Hermione told him.

"It's not a lie Granger." Draco said simply. "(Sigh) Poor mudblood. You don't even know that you're boyfriend is cheating on you."

"I don't believe you. You're just lying." She said trying to suppress her tears. "Let's go."

They went in the forest. Hermione kept looking back at Malfoy, she felt something fishy. Every time she looks back, Malfoy gives her a wink. That to tally scared her out of her nerves.

…………………….

"Will you stop that! Let go of me!" Draco was holding Hermione by her waist, inching closer her face. She blushed, completely lost of what to say.

Draco stopped and looked straight to her eyes. "What? Think I'm going to kiss someone like you?"

In a split second, a slap echoed through the forest.

"Hey! Why did you do that!" Draco exclaimed rubbing his cheek.

"Bastard!" Hermione answered with a glare.


	4. Getting Too Close

Mabuhay! It's nice to see you again! We are really having a hard time uploading other chaps of this story because of our schedule in school. Maybe our next update will be on our summer vacation, on April.

mascyanz

P.S. we recommend you to read "You'll Be Safe Here" by rutherfordcuties, a very faithful section of our school…MASCI! (_Naks naman!)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4- **Getting Too Close**

**FLASHBACK**

"Will you stop that! Let go of me!" Draco was holding Hermione by her waist, inching closer her face. She blushed, completely lost of what to say.

Draco stopped and looked straight to her eyes. "What? Think I'm going to kiss someone like you?"

In a split second, a slap echoed through the forest.

"Hey! Why did you do that!" Draco exclaimed rubbing his cheek.

"Bastard!" Hermione answered with a glare.

END FLASHBACK 

…………………….

"I was just playing! You don't have to slap me!" Draco said to Hermione heatedly.

"Well, then, you should not be playing! We're in class, getting potion ingredients!" Hermione answered back and continued on walking.

"You're just so grade conscious, that's why!" and with that, he hurried up to Hermione and pushed her.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

Hermione's head hit on a rock beside a tree. She tried to sit up and touched her forehead. And she saw, with trembling hands, thick, red liquid on her fingers.

"I'll report this Malfoy!" she shouted as she stood up.

"Uhh…wait! I—I can fix it…It's just a cut." He said in a small trembling voice. He doesn't want this to be reported to any teacher because it might reach Dumbledore, then his father. Surely, he's dead meat when this happens.

_'But, she's a mudblood…Surely, father would be pleased right?' _he asked himself uncertainly.

He held Hermione by his right hand and used his left hand to rummage his pockets looking for his handkerchief.

"Will you get off me! I'll just go to the hospital wing!" she shouted.

She tried to scramble to her feet only making Draco lose balance because she kicked his feet.

"Hey!" was all he managed to say. Before—

He nearly kissed Hermione in the lips. He turned slightly to the side so his lips brushed against her rosy cheeks. Then after that his head made contact with a trunk of an unknown tree.

"Ow!" he exclaimed in pain.

Now Hermione finally stood up, her face red in rage and embarrassment.

"Pervert!" she yelled.

"What did you say! I'm not a pervert! I didn't kiss you on purpose! You kicked my feet and I lost my balance!" Draco answered. "It's your own bloody fault mudblood!"

"Uh—It's not my fault, stupid ferret! You were so close it's hard to breathe!" she answered back. _'So that's why my foot hurts.'_

"I wasn't too much close to you! Maybe you said you couldn't breathe because you're looking straight at my handsome face…" he said mischievously.

"Argh! How gross can you get!" Hermione said before walking, leaving Malfoy on the ground.

"Hey wait! We don't have all the ingredients yet. Don't leave me here!" he called out.

"I don't care! Maybe you're the one who's so grade conscious here!" she yelled.

"Professor Snape will be angry!"

"Then talk your way out of it! Stupid!" and with that she went straight to school to go to the hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, what's with your partner! Just running away! We still have classes to finish." Snape said in his dangerous voice.

"Professor Snape, the both of us need to go to the hospital wing because we met a small accident back there in the forest and had our heads hit on the rocks. Please excuse us." Draco explained with his head down. "And maybe I could ask you to let us do it tomorrow?"

"Fine. Just be careful next time. If this happens again you will not be excused and will be given zero for the day, understand? Tell that also to Ms. Granger." He replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, Professor."

Harry who had just come out of the forest with his partner walked straight at Malfoy.

"What happened?" he inquired menacingly.

"None of your business, Potter." He said simply.

"It is my business ferret."

"Just get out of my way, will you!"

"I will if you tell me what happened." Harry said looking at Malfoy.

"Fine!" Draco shouted exasperatedly. "Hermione is now in the hospital wing, I suppose. We had an accident so both of us had a cut on the head. Happy?"

"What have you done to her?" Harry said, worry now seen on his face.

"Get out of my way! As you can see, I'm bleeding too!" Draco said to Harry as he shoved him out of the way.

Harry gave way and just glared behind Malfoy's back.

000000000000

Sorry for the very, very long delays. We had a kind of writer's block here and we didn't know what to write. Anyway, please review okay?

mascyanz


	5. Aggressive Gryffindor Girls

This is chapter five. It might be long before we update the other chaps okay? Please R&R. Thanks.

mascyanz

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5 – Aggressive Gryffindor Girls **

**FLASHBACK **

"Fine!" Draco shouted exasperatedly. "Hermione is now in the hospital wing, I suppose. We had an accident so both of us had a cut on the head. Happy?"

"What have you done to her?" Harry said, worry now seen on his face.

"Get out of my way! As you can see, I'm bleeding too!" Draco said to Harry as he shoved him out of the way.

Harry gave way and just glared behind Malfoy's back.

**END FLASHBACK**

The day gave in and they found themselves sitting on their couches by the fire, doing homework.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and breathed a deep, long breathe.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yup. Just a little upset about what happened earlier." Hermione said, now finishing her last essay for the night. "There! Finally done!"

"How can you work so fast Hermione? I wish I can do that too." Ron said in amazement.

"Yeah…you're truly exceptional." Harry commented from his corner.

Hermione tried to hide her blush now creeping on her cheeks. "Thanks."

"So can you help us now in our homework?" Ron said in an innocent voice.

"No Ron. You will have to do that. That's your own homework so do it by yourself. And anyway, I need an early night." She answered while packing her things for tomorrow."

"Just a little bit. Please?" Ron pleaded.

"No. Sorry Ron." And by that, she stood up and proceeded to the girls' dormitories.

Days passed and weekend finally came over them. This is what they have been waiting for… a day of rest.

Hermione got up late so she hurried on getting dressed. She got some books out of her bag and made her way to the library.

She's going to do some advance study on Potions, she thought. So accompanied by her books, she reached her destination.

On her way to her favorite table, she heard some noises. As a responsible prefect, she checked out who's making that noise in the library.

In her shock, her armful of books might have fallen down if there weren't any charms on it. The sound she heard was made from snogging. Her eyes couldn't believe it. It was Harry and Cho.

The feelings inside her were all mixed up with anger, sadness and confusion. These caused tears to flow down to her cheeks without her noticing. She wanted to pretend that she didn't see anything at all. Her feet just moved to the direction of the table by the corner until she decided that no one should see 'Hermione Granger of Gryffindor' crying like that.

With her mind made up, she decided to go by the lake where she always found peace to find solutions for her problems. This was her sanctuary whenever things go worse.

She just found herself crying in front of the lake, letting all her feelings wash over the tears that fall down from her eyes. When suddenly she heard movement nearby, then she heard a familiar voice. She immediately wiped her tears.

"You saw them, didn't you, Granger?" asked the voice.

She turned around to see a blonde boy. "So what if I saw them!" She replied angrily.

"Yeah, right. As if I care and I cry like a baby in a place no one can see me." Said Draco with a big mocking smile.

"Leave me alone, will you?" replied Hermione while turning his swollen and red eyes away.

"You know what? I really can't blame Potter. Chang is a really good kisser you know?" Draco moves to the tree and leaned back, looking carelessly up in the sky.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Simple Granger…she is a better kisser than you." Replied Draco with a big smirk on his face.

Now Malfoy reached her limit.

"How dare you insult me." said Hermione now walking towards him, a venomous look in her eyes.

"Try me…" said Draco in a challenging manner.

Hermione's anger burst. She just kissed Malfoy pushing him to the tree. Draco was so shocked. He never expected Hermione to be this aggressive but he just like the caramel taste of her lips. Draco kissed her back. He put his arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione gained herself again. She can now feel Draco's kiss deepening. She tried to push him away. Draco won't let her until Draco reached his satisfaction and let her go.

"Not bad Granger, I think I'll change my mind about Chang and you." Draco said looking at the brown haired girl.

After a moment of glaring, a big ringing sound was heard around the forest causing some birds to fly out of the tree they are nestling in.

Hermione, still catching her breath, slapped Draco Malfoy and immediately took her things and leave. Draco watched the girl until she's out of sight.

"I've always known that Gryffindor girls are aggressive." Draco said to himself. "But she's not an ordinary Gryffindor girl."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We want to say sorry if you found the words used her too plain and simple. We just want to finish it as soon as possible. Xianora has so many things to do, you know. Hehe… So thank you for reading this chap. We really appreciate it. Please review!

mascyanz


	6. Confrontation

So here is our Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy reading. Please R&R, okay?

Mascyanz

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6 - Confrontation**

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione, still catching her breath, slapped Draco Malfoy and immediately took her things and leave. Draco watched the girl until she's out of sight.

"I've always known that Gryffindor girls are aggressive." Draco said to himself. "But she's not an ordinary Gryffindor girl."

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione went straight to the Gryffindor Common Room. She just sat there and wrote on her propped up diary. If she doesn't put anything into writing, she would explode.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't help it! I hate everyone for playing my feelings. They think that they can manipulate me and get what they want from me._

_I really hate this day. My bestfriend-turned-boyfriend Harry cheated on me. I didn't know that what Malfoy said earlier in Potions Class is true. I thought he was just making up stories. But I saw it with my own two eyes. They were kissing—Harry and Cho. I just can't believe that Harry can do this to me. I thought he loves me!_

_Next Malfoy comes up at my back while I'm by the lake. Teasing me again, of course. Saying that Cho is a better kisser than me that's why Harry is now going out with her. Then I turned to prove myself and Malfoy played with me. Well…you know what I mean…_

_I just…HATE THIS DAY! I hate the people who wrecked this especially for me. I hate myself for being so stupid and blind from the start. I should have listened when Malfoy said Harry is cheating with Cho!_

_Hermione_

She closed her diary with a snap and turned to look around when she heard the portrait opening.

It's Harry.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said with a wide grin on his face.

"You could smile now huh? Smile and let others be hurt?" Hermione said in an expressionless voice.

"W—What are you talking about?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione stood up and went straight to Harry. "Denying aren't you? I saw you! You were kissing Cho!"

"Wait, Hermione! I can explain!" Harry said taking hold of Hermione's arm.

"I don't need your explanations! I saw it with my own two eyes! It's not some crackpot story of Malfoy's! It's true! You have been cheating on me!" Hermione shouted, pulling her arm away from Harry and giving him a hard slap on the face.

Harry staggered backwards a few paces. He never expected Hermione to do this.

"Maybe that will wake you up! You can't hurt me Harry! No one can!" Hermione yelled before she exited the common room and headed for the girls' dorm.

Hermione went straight to her bed and flopped herself to it. She didn't bother to do any homework now.

Fully dressed, Hermione rolled over her bed and faced the ceiling. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She didn't expect she would be hurt like this and didn't expect that her own boyfriend, her long time best friend would do this thing to her.

"I can't believe it! I thought you love me!" Hermione shouted in the empty room.

Tears didn't seem to want to stop from flowing down her beautiful face. She didn't want to be hurt…ever.

Several minutes passed by, maybe even hours and Hermione cried herself to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Harry POV**

"She saw us. I just…I…" he said to himself, still stunned about the event that happened earlier.

"Hey, Harry! Haven't seen you the whole afternoon. Where have you been?" Ron greeted as he seated himself in one of the couches and got out some homework to do. "Where's Hermione?" he added as an afterthought.

"Probably up there, crying…" Harry said, crestfallen.

"Crying? Why?" Ron queried, obviously confused.

"She saw me…kissing with Cho."

"WHAT? What are you playing at Harry? Do you have a special relationship with Cho? I thought Hermione's your girlfriend?" said Ron.

"Yeah, but…I'm just confused with my feelings. You know I fancied Cho first before I started to like Hermione. And I think my feelings for her is unchanged."

"You're fighting a losing battle, mate." Ron said patting Harry's back. "You should think, I mean seriously think, who you really like so that you'll not end up hurting the two of them."

"Yeah, maybe I should." Harry said distractedly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We're really sorry about this chap. Maybe you think it's a total junk but seriously, we're trying hard to make this fic good. We just wish we have the full cooperation of the group. Sigh…So that's it. Please review. Thanks.

mascyanz


End file.
